


I Knew You Could Do It

by general_fux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chubby Hux, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stuffing, Weight Gain, actually this is part of a thing another user and i were discussing but, for now it is just porn, hux likes it tho, i cant believe im posting this, im terrible but youre reading this so were all in this together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_fux/pseuds/general_fux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux almost gives up through the session but Kylo taunts him into continuing -- because if there's one thing Hux can't do, it's let Kylo fucking Ren be proven right. Kylo also loves to verbally humiliate him, no surprise there. except that hux likes it, hoho</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pfassking Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanillaSkys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSkys/gifts).



> first part in a probably-two-chapter fic. im sorry im terrible but god i love the idea of hux being lazy and giving up control. also being chubby, chubby aus are always gr8. you can thank VanillaSkys for this, since we have chubby hux au/headcanon discussions often, and i just write filth and send it to her lmao. this first chapter is a lil explicit i guess, but the next is...definitely so.
> 
> this was kind of written in mind as a later part of an au skys and i were discussing but it can kind of just be its own stand alone thing. enjoi

“Come on, Hux, I know you can do it.” 

Kylo was seated beside the other on the lounge in his quarters, one hand placed on the man's swollen middle as the other held a fork. Hux's head was back as he breathed slowly, eyes closed.

“Ren, I don't think I can,” he murmured, leather gloves creaking as his fists clenched. “It's near painful now, please.”

Kylo's brows knitted together in frustration. The hand he'd splayed over Hux's clothed belly was removed, and he set down the fork as he reached for a tall silver cup. A near-empty bottle of wine stood off to the side of the table, and he emptied it into the cup before holding it out towards the ginger. 

“Drink. Now. You told me you could do this.” When Hux didn't move, the Knight hissed, “I suppose this will be the start of a list of things you can't do, General.”

It took several moments before Hux lifted his head, glowering at Kylo. “Pfassking child,” he snarled as he snatched the cup. He never broke eye contact while he downed the drink, with Kylo grinning smugly at him the whole time. If his belt had been cinched tightly around his waist before, it was certainly digging in now, with his bloated stomach being painfully restricted around the middle. With the last drops swallowed, he shoved the cup back at the Knight, breathing heavily. One hand had started to fiddle with the belt, attempting to adjust it, but it was quickly swatted away by the dark haired man. 

“Ren, please, at least let me take off the belt.” Hux was nearly pleading, free hand gripping the other's arm. 

Kylo watched him for a moment before standing, much to the ginger's horror. “No. You didn't finish the food, so you can't take it off yet. I'm going to bathe. If you finish before I come back, I'll let you take it off.” 

He began to walk towards the refresher, but Hux caught his arm before he passed.

“I can hardy sit up right now because of you,” he hissed. “I am this close to-”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Fine, since you're too kriffing lazy to sit up and eat, just finish drinking these.” He picked up two other small wine bottles at the foot of the lounge before nestling them in between Hux and the pillow beside him. “I diluted them with water, since you insisted last time that you'd been poisoned.”

Hux gritted his teeth as Kylo sauntered off, and let out an exasperated sigh at the sound of the refresher being turned on. Picking up one of the bottles, he popped the top off and brought it to his lips. It smelled strong, even if it was diluted. Tipping it back, he slowly began to drink, pacing himself and stopping to breathe every now and again. It felt like forever before the last of it was tipped back, and he whined, free hand clutching at the side of his belly. He wanted so desperately to take off the belt, and he knew that he could drink the rest of the wine so much more easily if he did. 

Glancing over his shoulder towards the refresher, he listened to the sound of the water, and what could have possibly been Kylo softly singing or humming to himself. Either way, the man was still occupied. 

“Cruel child of a man doesn't rule me,” Hux muttered as he set the empty bottle down. After another quick glance back, he reached down, thumb clicking the buckle of the belt. It unlatched, and immediately the pressure on his belly was lifted, allowing it to expand out as it needed. He moaned, barely registering that his fingers were already undoing the latches of his tunic, revealing the tight black undershirt beneath. It had ridden up long before, and he felt his already hard cock throb as he saw how it framed the bulging slope of his belly. 

“Pfassk, that's so much better,” he whispered to himself, reaching for the second bottle. It was still a bit painful to down, but it certainly felt much easier than previously. He hardly noticed his free hand slip into his trousers to stroke at himself through his briefs, marveling at the feeling of his swollen belly pressing against his forearm as he did so. Diluted as the wine may have been, it sent a warmth through his body, relaxing his nerves and slowing down the messes in his head. He didn't hear the refresher turn off, or the soft footsteps as they padded across the floor to stop behind him. 

“Enjoying yourself?”

Hux spluttered, spilling some of the wine down his front as he jerked, hand still down his pants. Kylo stood behind and above him, looming and grinning. The ginger could feel his face heating, a terrible result of the alcohol and being caught. He'd hoped to finish the bottle and re-buckle his belt before the other returned. 

“Don't stop!” Kylo snapped as Hux began to withdraw his hand. “Keep drinking. And touching yourself....I like this viewing angle.”

Hux swallowed, but did as his lover said. He tipped the bottle back, eyes always on Kylo, and slowly began to palm at himself once again. He heard the hitch in Kylo's breathing, and closed his eyes as the Knight's hands moved from the backrest of the lounge to slide down to his belly, head lowering to rest in the crook of Hux's bared neck and shoulder. He moaned in between swallows, back arching, pushing his belly against the large hands rubbing circles against it; Kylo murmured encouragement, kissing his neck and biting gently at his pulse point. Despite the pain in his stomach, it was a perfect thirty seconds as he finished off the wine. He kept his eyes closed as he lowered the bottle, and whined as he felt one of the hands leave his middle. The bottle was taken from him, and he felt Kylo kiss his neck one last time before he straightened behind him.

Hux felt a hand card through his hair, mussing it. He didn't even care at that point, he felt warm and tipsy, and even the light pain in his belly had been lessened by Kylo's massaging. He simply remained reclined, one hand still palming languidly while the other rubbed and kneaded at the taut skin of his belly; as the other man continued to gently pet his head. He almost whined again when the hand left his hair, but it was only a moment later when Kylo moved to kneel in front of him, leaning forward to rub his cheek against the inside of Hux's spread thighs. Hux felt a jolt of arousal when he realized his belly was almost bloated enough that it obscured part of his view of Kylo. 

The man's hands were lightly gripping the outsides of Hux's thighs, and he moaned when he felt Kylo's hot breath against his hand and groin. A part of him wanted to grab the man by his long hair and roughly guide him over his cock, but he was too complacent where he sat. 

As though Kylo had read his mind (perhaps he had; Hux certainly was too distracted to notice any intrusion), he grinned and looked up at the ginger with heavy lidded eyes. “Look at you, so fat and sated you won't even take the initiative to make me suck you off.” His grin only widened when Hux moaned breathlessly at the degrading, lewd words. “That's all right...only because I love seeing you so utterly debauched. My debauched, fat General.”

Hux could only cry out as Kylo moved his hand aside and licked a hot stripe up the bulging outline of his cock.


	2. Never Too Full for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taunting, sex, and mild insecurity ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive had this written out for so long bc it was originally just a stand alone ficlet and then the other chapter happened and after a while i was like "i can just alter some details and make this chapter 2!" so thats what i did lmao i hope it worked. sorry for such a long wait idek what was stopping me from posting other than nervousness i guess

Hux's breaths were short and erratic as Kylo mouthed at his cock through the fabric – even through the layers the sensation was maddening. His mouth was so close, so hot, and Hux thought he might scream if the Knight continued to tease him any longer.

“I'm so proud of you,” the taller man panted in between mouthing at the ginger. “Last time you didn't make it through all the courses. I'll excuse the fact that you didn't finish the food tonight only because you drank so much. How do you feel? Too full to take me in?”

Hux was muffling his moans as he bit his wrist, eyes closed. “Never,” he managed. “Never too full for you.”

“You were so anxious before,” Kylo continued as he rubbed his hands in circles, grasping at the flesh of his sides and kneading the generous amount that there was. “You took my gifts but you wouldn't dare show me their results. Now look at you, I'm sure you'd eat out of my hands like a dog, if given the opportunity.” 

Grunting, he leaned forward and slipped his hands behind Hux's waist, hoisting him up; with the other automatically wrapping his legs around his waist to stay in place. Kylo pressed his lips to Hux's as he stood, and not breaking the kiss, carried him to the bed before turning around and sitting. Hux grasped both sides of Ren's face in his hands, knees spread as he straddled him. There was quite a bit of space between them because of Hux's fat belly, but that didn't stop them from trying to get as close as they could.

Hux ground his hips down against Kylo, and Ren's hands never left the redhead's waist. Hux had definitely gained weight since they began their little affair, and while he had been off-put with himself at first...seeing Kylo's reaction and the way he tried so hard to be a part of the changes was exhilarating. If someone had told Hux that he would enter an affair with the Knight that would involve weekly stuffing and fucking sessions before all of this, he would have probably shot them out of an airlock. Even if someone were to say something along those lines now that it was true, he probably would have still flushed them out into space. 

Ren's hands left Hux's sides as his fingers worked between his trousers and briefs, pulling them down. Hux lifted himself to make it easier, lips never leaving the other's neck. Once he was completely naked, Ren was able to stroke his hands along the pale thighs, thicker than before, and the round ass – definitely more substantial than previously.

Hux's head tilted back and he let out a guttural groan as a large hand wrapped itself around his cock. As Ren pumped him with one hand, the other splayed out against Hux's belly, the fingers occasionally curling in to squeeze at the soft flesh. The Knight had gone untouched all evening, other than his own palming, and Hux could feel the hot bulge in his trousers pressing beneath him as he ground his hips down. 

“Fuck me, Ren,” he panted, one hand clasping the back of Kylo's neck, the other still fisted in his hair. “I need you to –“

Before he could finish the sentence, Kylo huffed and fell back, pushing Hux over onto the bed at the same time. As the smaller man scooted back to position himself, he watched as the other stood, hurriedly undressing further. As soon as he was nude, he crawled back onto the bed, cock hanging heavy between his thighs, tip dripping with precome. 

“Lube?”

Grinning, Kylo didn't move, but the drawer of the bedside table opened, and a small container made its way out and to the hand of the man. Just one of the many perks of the Force. 

Kneeling back onto his haunches, Kylo popped the cap open, pouring a generous amount onto one hand. Setting the bottle aside, he rubbed his hands together, slicking them both up; and Hux's knees automatically dropped, spreading himself. If they were fucking just to fuck, he would usually get on his knees, but when Kylo fed him, he knew the man liked to take him so that he could feel the product of his efforts against him.

Hux moaned as the first long finger slid in, hips squirming as he tried to sink further down. His hands fisted at the sheets, back arching. Kylo immediately took advantage of the way it made his belly stick out; leaning forward and licking a hot stripe from the man's groin to his belly button. His teeth grazed the skin, and if his belly weren't so swollen and the skin pulled taught, Hux was sure the jump of his muscles would have been visible from the sensation.

“I love seeing you like this,” Kylo whispered, finger still slowly moving in and out, hooking occasionally against the ring of muscle. “You so rarely let yourself indulge, General, but when you do...you're so debauched.”

Hux swore, both at the feeling of the crooked finger in his ass and the way Kylo said his title. His legs were shaking, and he let out a filthy sigh as a second finger was introduced. 

“Imagine if your crew knew,” the Knight said, taunting. “Imagine if they knew their controlled, perfect General got off on stuffing himself silly, and that it's all my fault. I don't think they've noticed your weight yet, but in two weeks...a month...I don't think you'll be able to hide it anymore.”

Hux was only sort of listening, nerves on fire as Kylo's finger hit his prostrate every other stroke. He knew that the man was right, if they continued at the rate they were going, he wouldn't be able to hide anymore. He'd already had to loosen his belt a notch or two, but that was hardly noticeable. He could imagine, as Kylo said, two weeks from now...a month...he'd be loosening more than just a notch or two – he'd probably be in need of ordering a new uniform. 

“A couple more notches and they won't be able to help but notice,” Ren purred after dipping into the General's mind for a moment. He was leaning close, cheek just about resting on Hux's belly, free hand slicking up and pumping his own cock. He turned his head and licked along the imprints left from the belt and trousers against Hux's belly and hips as he pushed in a third finger, earning a high yelp from the man below him.

“F-fuck, Ren! Just...just get on with it! I don't appreciate being taunted!” It was a lie. Some deep part of Hux relished in it, the complete loss of control and the way it made his spine shiver...and Kylo knew this.

Licking one last time with his broad, flat tongue, Kylo made a show of drawing it back into his mouth, biting his lip. “If you say so.”

Moving so he was in between the spread legs, the Knight gruffly pulled out his fingers, grinning as Hux whimpered at the loss. Positioning his cock against his entrance, he placed one hand on the man's belly, spreading out his fingers. Even with as large as his hands were, he couldn't cover the expanse. The thought made his dick throb.

Without a word, he pushed in, and the two men simultaneously moaned; Hux's back arching as much as he could manage, and Kylo turning his head up, eyes closed. As soon as he was sheathed to the hilt, he slowly pulled out and slammed back in, lip twitching up at the mewls being uttered beneath him.

“Does that feel better? Getting stuffed, and then some?” He curled his fingertips for emphasis. 

Hux only muttered something incomprehensible, eyes closed and head turned to the side as he rocked his hips to match Kylo's thrusts.

“Good. Because I'm going to fill you even more.”

His pace sped up, both hands on either side of the General's hips as he bowed over him. If he dropped his own spine, he could feel Hux's belly press up against his own. Normally, if Hux weren't so full, his belly would have bounced more with the thrusts, and to see that he was stuffed enough so that that didn't happen nearly as much made Kylo's hips stutter. His hands gripped the soft love handles harder, and he made a mental note to check the next morning to see if he left bruises. Not that anyone else would get to see them.

Below him, Hux panted, brows furrowed. “Ren I'm – I'm going to come –“

Angling his hips, Kylo continued to thrust, smiling as Hux suddenly cried out, hand reaching up to grasp at the dark hair hanging like curtains around Kylo's face. Knowing he'd hit his prostate, the Knight moved faster, jerking his hips with more force. Balancing on his one arm, he reached with his other between them, grasping at Hux's cock. It only took a few strokes before the ginger went rigid, choking back his cry as he came, hot white stripes drenching the hand around him. The tightened heat around his cock was the tipping point for Kylo, who followed only seconds after, not bothering to hold back his own moan as he spilled inside Hux.

Once they had both stilled and were wheezing softly, Kylo pulled out before crawling farther up the bed to collapse beside his lover. Hux remained still, eyes closed; he only shifted when Kylo moved, reaching an arm across the ginger to pull him close, laying his head gently on the upper slope of his belly.

“Do you really think they'll notice?” he finally said. 

Kylo was quiet for a moment, hand tracing idly at the soft skin of Hux's other hip. “If anyone ever dares to insult you, I'll deal with them personally,” he murmured, voice low, words muffled slightly since his chin was pressed against Hux.

“Is that so? You don't think I could deal with them? You think I've grown softer in other ways than just around my middle?”

“No, it's just that I think it would look worse for you to fling someone out an airlock than for me to.”

“Ah, I see.” He shifted again, one hand now gently carding through the other's hair. “So...dinner tomorrow?”

Ren smiled, pressing a dozy kiss to the taut belly. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked it! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> very anxious to post this but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ here we are. comments and kudos are appreciated!! ♥


End file.
